In a process of manufacturing a display device, there is a process of attaching two substrates with an adhesive agent. An adhesion apparatus used in the process has been proposed.
Here, in the display device, a functional member such as a touch switch or the like between the two substrates is provided to provide multiple functions, or a further slim structure is provided.